Madame Butterfly
by imappyon
Summary: Sedikit imajinasi tentang Lizzie yang ditinggal pergi.


**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**

**Title: Madame Butterfly**

**Warning: Labil. Dibikin pas perasaan lagi rada mellow. Sedikit cuplikan anime inserted. Remember, DLDR.**

OoO

Suatu pagi yang cerah di bulan Agustus. Aku mengunjungi rumah tunanganku. Seperti biasa aku tak memberitahu lebih dulu, karena aku suka membuat kejutan. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, karena itu aku ingin mengunjunginya untuk melihat keadaannya. Aku calon istri yang baik, kan? Hihi. Tunanganku itu, kalau ada apa-apa dia tak pernah memberitahuku. Karena itu aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya dan membantunya dengan caraku. Aku tak ingin dia sedih. Walau mungkin caraku sering gagal dan malah dimarahi.

Akhirnya kereta kuda yang kutumpangi sampai di sebuah rumah megah yang berdiri tegak di sebidang tanah yang luas. Aku turun dari kereta dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku menjumpai seorang maid rumah ini, Maylene.

"Oh. Se-selamat datang, Lady Elizabeth," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi! Mana Ciel?"

"_Young Master _ada di kamarnya. Bi-biar kupanggilkan!" kata Maylene lalu dengan buru-buru dia menaiki tangga sampai kepleset.

Aku sempat khawatir dengan maid ceroboh satu ini, tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, mataku menangkap sesosok anak lelaki berumur 13 tahun di atas tangga. Hatiku langsung gembira, karena dialah yang kutunggu sedari tadi. Tunanganku, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell ~" sorakku sambil berlari-lari memeluknya.

Aku memeluk Ciel erat dan berputar-putar. "Ukh.. Terlalu erat.." keluhnya.

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu! Kau selalu saja pergi begitu lama!"

Sebagai seorang anak dari Marchioness Middleford, aku mewarisi sedikit sifat kritisnya. "Aaah! Oh, tidak. Baju apa yang kau pakai?" protesku melihat Ciel memakai baju serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah, seperti mau menghadiri upacara pemakaman saja. "Baju seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu!"

Ciel memandangi pakaiannya. "Oh ya? Kau benar. Mungkin aku harus menggantinya seperti hari itu?"

"Seperti hari itu..? Ciel, kau.."

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Lady?" ajak Ciel kemudian tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku tertegun, betapa senangnya hatiku. Ingatan Ciel telah kembali! Aku cepat-cepat membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terbaikku. "Dengan senang hati!"

Musik mengalun lembut. Mengiringi langkah-langkah kami. Ini kedua kalinya aku berdansa dengan tunanganku tersayang. Hanya saja waktu itu aku belum mengetahui, bahwasanya itu adalah dansa terakhir kami.

Pada tangan kami yang saling bertaut, aku menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ciel, mana cincinmu?" tanyaku.

Ciel tak menjawab. Saat itu, aku merasa sesuatu yang ganjil. Sangat ganjil. Aku memandang Ciel, menunggu jawaban. Menatap mata biru tuanya yang.. sekejap saja berubah merah?

Aku mengedipkan mata.

Bola mata itu biru. Apa hanya perasaanku?

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perasaanku yang mulai kalut. "Eh, musiknya terdengar aneh ya?" kataku karena mendengar musik yang awalnya lembut jadi sumbang.

"Hmm, mungkin _gramophone_-nya rusak," jawab Ciel.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak. Merasa takut. Entah kenapa.

"Eh.."

Ciel menyahut. "Kenapa?"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Aku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menikmati dansa ini saja. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku masih ingin berada di samping Ciel, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Ciel mengantarkanku ke kereta kuda yang telah menungguku.

"Ciel, aku pulang dulu ya. Nanti aku datang lagi!" kataku kemudian memeluk Ciel. Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Lizzie," ujar Ciel.

Aku menaiki kereta kudaku. Sebelum pintu kereta ditutup, Ciel memanggil namaku,

"Lizzie."

"Ya?"

Ciel tersenyum lembut padaku. "Jaga dirimu, ya."

Pintu kereta ditutup tanpa sempat aku membalas kata-katanya. Aku terdiam. Bingung.

Kereta kuda mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan rumah. Tapi mataku masih tak lepas dari jendela, memandang rumah, tidak, memandang Ciel yang semakin jauh.

Hatiku sedih tanpa alasan yang dapat kumengerti. Perasaanku mengatakan, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Ciel lagi. Melihat rambut gelap dan mata biru tuanya yang indah. Memakaikan baju-baju lucu padanya. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang hangat.

Kereta kuda berjalan semakin jauh.

_10 tahun kemudian.._

Aku memilin-milin rambut ikal pirangku. Memandangi gaun-gaun yang tergantung indah tanpa minat sedikitpun.

"Nah, Lizzie. Kau mau yang mana?" tanya ibuku.

Aku memalingkan muka ke arah jendela. "Terserah saja."

Ibuku menghela napas dan berbicara dengan seorang wanita penjahit. Mataku masih tak lepas dari jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang tertata rapi. Memandangi daun-daun yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

Musim berganti musim. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kabar hilangnya Ciel Phantomhive bersamaan dengan _butler_ setianya, Sebastian Michaelis. Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa pemegang perusahaan mainan Phantom itu telah mati, atau berbagai gosip miring lainnya. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kemanapun aku mencari informasi, tetap nihil. Mereka seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Semenjak hari terakhir aku mengunjungi rumahnya, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku terus menanti. Menanti Ciel pulang kembali. Seperti saat itu, saat kecil dulu ketika rumahnya habis dilahap api yang mengorbankan kedua orang tuanya.

_Ciel.. Kau dimana?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepalaku. Mengundang rasa galau di batinku. Meski rasa sayangku padanya tak pernah berubah, meski aku bersedia setia, tapi aku.. telah ditunangkan dengan lelaki bangsawan lain.

Tibalah hari pernikahanku. Segalanya diatur rapi, dimulai dari lokasi hingga konsumsi semuanya berkelas tinggi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh persiapan pernikahan yang tidak kuinginkan ini. Apapun terserah saja. Aku tak peduli.

Karena pernikahan yang selalu kunantikan, yang selalu kuimpikan sejak aku masih seorang gadis kecil, adalah pernikahan bersama dengan orang yang begitu kucintai. Teman sepermainku sejak kecil, sepupuku tersayang, Ciel. Tapi tampaknya mimpi itu kini terdengar naïf dan mustahil.

Aku memandang cermin yang memantulkan bayangan diriku yang bergaun putih panjang. Gaun itu mengembang indah dengan hiasan mawar putihnya. Setiap orang yang melihatku dibaluti pakaian itu selalu memujiku cantik bagaikan putri. Tapi wanita pirang bermata hijau yang kupandangi di cermin itu, sedikitpun aku tak menganggapnya cantik. Karena wajahnya tampak murung tanpa senyum sama sekali. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak wajar ada di hari pernikahannya.

Ayah menggandeng tanganku menuju altar pernikahan. Para hadirin berdiri menyambut kedatanganku. Meski wajahku tertutup kerudung tipis, aku masih mampu melihat calon suami yang dipilihkan untukku sedang berdiri tegak bersama seorang pendeta.

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku, berdiri di altar pernikahan dengan seorang lelaki di sampingku dan seorang pendeta. Aku terus menundukkan kepala. Sedikitpun aku tak merasa bahagia.

Aku merasakan angin berhembus di dalam gereja. Entah bagaimana, kepalaku mengarah ke arah luar pohon besar tumbuh tegak disana. Di bawah pohon itu tampak seorang anak lelaki berdiri seorang diri. Anak lelaki yang begitu kukenal. Begitu kurindukan. Aku menatap tak percaya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, anak itu masih tetap dengan rambut gelapnya, mata biru tuanya. Anak itu tak berubah sedikitpun dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Anak itu.. _Ciel-ku_.

Dari kejauhan ini, aku masih mampu melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata biru itu memandangku lurus dan.. tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyuman itu pun masih sama. Hatiku yang hancur selama sepuluh tahun seakan tersusun kembali. Tapi kemudian hancur lagi.

"Elizabeth Middleford. Bersediakah saudari menerima lelaki ini sebagai suami anda satu-satunya dan menemaninya dalam kala senang maupun sedih?" tanya pendeta.

Sosok itu menghilang. Pertanyaan dari pendeta membuat kepalaku perlahan kembali memandang ke depan. Ke arah seorang lelaki, calon suamiku yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Di balik kerudung tipis yang menutup wajahku, air mataku meleleh.

"Aku bersedia."

_Selamat tinggal, Ciel.._

oOo

_..Sayonara nidoto wa aenai anata dakara.._

_..Good bye, because I will never meet you again.._

_..Selamat tinggal, karena aku takkan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi.._

_(lyric from OST ED Kuroshitsuji II, Kalafina – Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa)_

oOo

**Author's Note:**

Heihooo ~

First ff di kuroshitsuji :D

Terinspirasi pas nonton ulang final episode Kuroshitsuji II.

Sedih banget ya? Author aja serasa pengen nangis.. *malah curcol

Gomen kalo ff ini kurang berkenan, cuma pengen berbagi imajinasi.

Buat yang udah mau baca, hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! :)


End file.
